La protectora de los inocentes
by Selenika91
Summary: Comienza una buena noche al lado del fuego para Isolda y Tristán, pero un desgarrador grito rompe la quietud. Sin pensarlo dos veces salen corriendo dispuestos a ayudar. NOTA DE PERSONAJES. Aunque creo que Tristán D. no es el de Isolda, es el único que hay, así que le pongo a él.


_Este fic participa en el fandom de Merlín en el reto __**"Mi personaje favorito" **__del foro __**La Revolución de los Fandoms**__._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC_

_**Palabras:**__ 2.132_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA PROTECTORA DE LOS INOCENTES<strong>_

Era una noche tranquila y era muy agradable estar junto al calor del fuego bajo el brillante cielo cubierto de estrellas. Miré a mi derecha para ver a mi esposo fabricando una trampa para conejos. Todavía no habíamos hecho ni cenar y ya estaba preocupándose por conseguirnos comida para el día siguiente. Alzó la vista y me miró a los ojos. Los dos sonreímos. Iba a ser una buena noche.

—¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso, mujer?

No pude evitar reír ante su guiño.

—Nada, hombre. No se te da muy bien hacer una trampa, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Isolda? —protestó refunfuñando con su preciosa sonrisa. Me hacía muy feliz ver cómo me la dedicaba exclusivamente a mí.

El silencio fue roto por un espantoso grito. En seguida pude reconocer que pertenecía a una mujer bastante joven que estaba terriblemente asustada. Miré a mi querido Tristán y pude ver cómo él también sabía lo que teníamos que hacer. Aún así gruñó:

—Venga ya, todavía no hemos cenado. Vamos en un rato mejor, ¿no?

Sin embargo, conforme pronunciaba esas palabras se estaba levantando y me acercó mi propia espada mientras me tendía una mano. Echamos los dos a correr para ayudar a aquella desconocida que tanto parecía necesitar una mano amiga. Nos acercamos a un claro iluminado por una pequeña fogata. Antes de entrar nos detuvimos para observar la situación.

Pudimos ver a un hombre claramente amenazador intimidando a una pobre mujer. Se encontraba indefensa, pero intentaba proteger un bulto que llevaba entre sus delgados brazos. Estaba cubierto por unas remendadas mantas, pero estaba bastante segura de que era un bebé por cómo se aferraba a él. Distraída y entristecida me acaricié mi vientre, ¿por qué no podía tener yo uno? Sería tan maravilloso traer un pequeño Tristán a este mundo. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla hasta caer al vacío. Salí de mi ensoñación antes de que mi esposo se diera cuenta de que me ocurría algo. No sería más que una distracción absurda cuando teníamos trabajo que hacer.

Al volver a lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento pude observar cómo el hombre, apuntando con la espada a la joven, se acercaba a recoger una bolsa que ella tenía a sus pies mientras ella suplicaba pidiendo al ladrón que no se llevara nada.

—Por favor, es todo lo que tengo. Mi hijo está muy enfermo y necesito esas pocas monedas. Íbamos camino a Camelot. Por favor, escuché que hay un galeno capaz de curar todos los males —el malvado hombre ignoraba sus lloros mientras tiraba el contenido de la bolsa por el suelo, buscando—. Por favor, tengo que pagar las medicinas de mi bebé.

Finalmente, el ladrón encontró su botín. Entre unos pliegues de la bolsa encontró un puñado de monedas. Desde luego, me imaginé que no serían muy valiosas, pero seguro que eran más de lo que ese miserable había ganado trabajando honradamente en toda su vida.

Viendo peligrar la vida de su pequeño, la joven se armó de valor. Apretando a su bebé entre sus brazos para protegerlo se acercó al hombre.

—Por favor, no lo hagáis, lo necesito.

Él, sin inmutarse realmente, alzó la mano y le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte que resonó por todo el bosque haciéndola retroceder unos pasos con el impacto. Eso fue más de lo que pude aguantar. Miré a Tristán, informándole de lo que deseaba. Por supuesto, él supo perfectamente qué era lo que quería hacer sin usar ni una palabra y, de la misma manera, me aseguró que me protegería las espaldas.

Con la espada firmemente agarrada me adelanté un paso y me adentré en el claro.

—Sería mejor que devolvierais a esa mujer lo que es suyo.

—Vaya, vaya —. Parecía que mi repentina presencia sí que había conseguido llamar su atención—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Devolverle? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo voy a devolverle lo que es mío? Ha sido justamente ganado.

Rió a carcajadas enseñando unos dientes podridos y asquerosos. Casi me dieron arcadas. No hacía más que pensar en el fétido aliento que saldría de su apestosa boca. Menos mal que no me iba a acercar tanto como para comprobarlo. Ignorando sus palabras me aproximé a ellos mientras la mujer me miraba llena de terror y de esperanza.

—Esa estúpida tendría que agradecerme que no tirara a su crío al suelo y la obligara a pasar la noche conmigo. Pero, ¿la has visto? Es toda piel y huesos. En cambio tú eres una zorra muy digna de ver.

Con una rápida mirada hacia el lugar donde sabía que estaba mi marido le hice un gesto para que no hiciera nada; ese bastardo era todo mío.

—Oh —fingí sorprenderme mientras veía como ese baboso deslizaba su libidinosa mirada por mi cuerpo. Era asqueroso—. Me siento muy honrada, pero la verdad es que mejor no. Mi ideal de hombre perfecto se parece menos a un rastrero gusano, así que no das la talla.

Vi cómo la ira iluminaba su mirada. Eso estaba muy bien, no había nadie más fácil de vencer que aquel que se envalentonaba con su furia. Alzó la espada amenazándome. Ese estúpido no sabía el error que acababa de cometer.

—Te lo diré una única vez más —avisé mientras me ponía en guardia—: devuelve a esa mujer lo que es suyo y podrás marcharte.

—Así que la maldita zorra saca las garras —gruñó entre risas mientras observaba mi espada—. Creo que esto va a ser muy divertido, sí. Ya estoy imaginándome cuando te clave esta espada en el pecho o, mejor aún, te puedo clavar algo un poco más abajo. Al final de la noche estarás deseando que hubiera usado la espada, te lo aseguro.

Reí con naturalidad. En parte para tranquilizar a Tristán, sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero no duraría mucho más; por otra parte, conseguí cabrear más a aquel malvado hombre.

—Lo de la espada podrías conseguirlo si te acercaras lo suficiente, pero lo de clavar otra cosa… No creo que consiguiera la firmeza necesaria, no sé si me entiendes.

—¡Puta zorra!

Y tras esas palabras tan intrascendentes corrió hacia mí, justo lo que había esperado y para lo que me había preparado. Me sumí en un pozo de tranquilidad, como Tristán siempre me recomendaba. En esos momentos no necesitaba pensar, mi cuerpo ya sabía cómo reaccionar, cómo debía moverse y cómo debía evitar la otra espada. No en vano había pasado largas horas de entrenamiento bajo las instrucciones del mejor espadachín del reino; posiblemente, de todos los reinos.

Le vi acercarse y noté un hueco en su defensa. Con un único movimiento de mi espada conseguí lanzar la suya por los aires y, mientras volaba fuera de su alcance, con un rápido giro le asesté una fuerte patada en el pecho. Conseguí derribarle de un solo golpe. No soy tan ingenua como para pensar que fue por mis grandes habilidades, posiblemente ayudó el hecho de que creía que no sería ningún problema para él. Pero se equivocaba.

Mientras se esforzaba por respirar coloqué suavemente la espada en su cuello, justo bajo la barbilla. Negué con mi cabeza indicándole lo imbécil que había sido. Debía reconocer que aquello era terriblemente divertido.

—Ahora, escúchame —exigí—. Tienes dos opciones: te levantas, devuelves a la mujer lo que es suyo y te esfumas para nunca volver, que era lo único que te había pedido desde el primer momento, o mueres. Particularmente, encuentro más satisfactoria la segunda opción, pero te dejaré a ti que elijas, por esta vez.

En sus pequeños ojos grises de rata pude ver cómo no vacilaba ni un solo instante. No era nada más que un cobarde. Aunque claro, ¿qué se podía esperar de un bandido que ataca a una joven madre indefensa con su bebé?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto, señora —murmuró con voz servil—. Haré lo que vos ordenáis, desde luego.

Con ganas de vomitar ante tanto patetismo decidí ignorar ese despreciable comportamiento. Alejé mi espada y, como una asustadiza comadreja, salió corriendo. Guardó apresuradamente todas las pertenencias de la joven que había desperdigado por el suelo en su bolsa de viaje y, asegurándose de que le estaba observando, devolvió todas y cada una de las monedas. En cuanto acabó y comprobando que yo estaba de acuerdo, echó a correr internándose en las profundidades del bosque sin volver la vista atrás; ni siquiera para recuperar la espada que tan inútil le había resultado.

La joven, después del terror que había vivido, no pudo resistirlo más y se derrumbó. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sollozaba. Me acerqué con cuidado, procurando no asustarla, y le acerqué su bolsa. Pude ver que, efectivamente, no era mucho el dinero que tenía. Dudaba que ningún galeno ofreciera sus servicios por esa miseria.

Alzó los ojos y me mostró un sincero agradecimiento. Viendo cómo el horror desaparecía de su mirada me animé a acercarme más y le rodeé con un brazo.

—Ya está, ya pasó todo.

Pero justo fue ese el momento en el que Tristán decidió aparecer por nuestras espaldas exclamando:

—Buen trabajo, Isolda. Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con que le hayas dejado irse.

La joven comenzó a temblar de nuevo y él, al percatarse, se arrodilló a nuestro lado disculpándose y asegurándole que no debía temerle. Ella me miró, indecisa.

—Es mi esposo, todo está bien —le confirmé con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que se relajara de nuevo.

Nos ayudó a levantarnos a las dos y preguntó con una voz llena de preocupación.

—¿Está tu hijo muy gravemente enfermo?

—Eso me temo, mi señor —. Vi cómo Tristán abría la boca para protestar ante semejante trato, él no era un señor ni quería serlo. Pero con una mirada le advertí que no era el momento—. Necesito llegar a Camelot, me han llegado rumores de que el galeno de la corte, un tal Gaius es capaz de sanar todos los males.

Levantando un poco la manta pude ver el rostro del pequeño. Se le veía totalmente blanquecino salvo por unas ronchas púrpuras que manchaban toda su piel. Casi parecía no respirar a menos que se prestara atención. Me entristeció en gran medida ver una criatura tan pequeña en un estado tan lamentable. Estaba segura de que no podía ni acercarme a comprender lo que la joven madre sentía.

Con los ojos llorosos alcé la mirada en busca de mi Tristán, necesitaba su consuelo. En seguida me cobijó bajo su brazo pero antes pude ver el dolor que él también sentía.

—Estáis a muy pocas horas de Camelot. Si partís enseguida estoy convencido de que llegaréis cuando abran las puertas de la ciudad, no creo que tengáis tiempo que perder.

Temerosa ante la certeza de que estaba perdiendo a su pequeño miró alrededor, me imaginé que estaba temiendo encontrarse con otro obstáculo en su camino a Camelot.

—No tienes que preocuparte —aseguré con suavidad— no queda mucho bosque por delante y no creo que tengas que preocuparte de que haya más bandidos.

Con un gran alivio en su preocupado rostro asintió.

—No sé cómo agradecéroslos, mis señores.

—No hay nada que agradecer —aseguró Tristán mientras sacaba unas monedas de su bolsillo. Era plata, cualquier galeno aceptaría plata—. Toma, coge esto.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No puedo, mi señor, no podría aceptarlo. Bastante habéis hecho ya por nosotros.

—Piensa en tu hijo —fue lo único que necesité decir para que aceptara las monedas.

Con su mirada nos mostró todo lo que no acertaba a decir. Tampoco era necesario.

—Será mejor que partas ya.

Ella asintió y prácticamente hizo una reverencia. Casi no pude evitar la risa al ver el rostro sorprendido de Tristán, estaba segura de que eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Adiós y gracias —se despidió con sencillez pero con una gran emoción.

Vimos cómo se alejaba mientras Tristán no me separaba de su lado. No podía evitar pensar en la pequeña fortuna que le acababa de dar, como si necesitara un motivo para recordar lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre. Me apoyé en su hombro mientras le miraba.

—Mi dulce protectora de los inocentes, has hecho algo realmente bueno hoy, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Tú también, mi querido esposo —dije sonriendo, sintiéndome en paz.

Cambió su sonrisa y fingió suspirar disgustado.

—Supongo que ahora nos toca escoltarla hasta que salga del bosque, ¿verdad? Nuestra cena ya debe estar helada o comida por cualquier alimaña.

—Pues, entonces, ya no hay de qué preocuparse —dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Me imagino que no —sonrió mientras me daba un breve beso en los labios—. Vamos allá.

Y fuimos detrás de aquella mujer que tanto nos había necesitado y que, gracias a nosotros, había recuperado la esperanza. Desde luego, fue una buena noche.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! He elegido la primera persona para narrar la historia porque me apetecía darle un toque más cercano, pero no sé si queda muy bien o no.<em>

_¡Agradezco los comentarios! Saludos - Selenia._


End file.
